


Leashed

by lizlybear, Mireilleleerves



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, First Time, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Rimming, episode 9.01, plot what plot?, submissive Danny Williams, toppy Steve McGarrett, translated work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireilleleerves/pseuds/Mireilleleerves
Summary: Danny runs his mouth and Steve decides on a punishment.





	Leashed

_Danny wonders how the hell he got here, collared and gagged, leashed to the headboard of Steve’s bed. He’d known something was off with Steve when they got out of the flat but he ignored it in favour of ranting about the CIA. Kneeling on the bed he thinks back and realises that it probably started when Steve answered the stupid agent. Telling him that he had been trying to collar Danny for years. He tries to loosen the leash, to no avail. That bastard used some Navy knot that didn’t even budge an inch. He turns the comment over in his mind and this time his brain happily provides images with it. Steve naked below him, hand wrapped tight around the leash pulling him into a kiss. Steve behind him, pounding into him with the leash taut between them making sure he couldn’t move. His cock hardens and he shifts, trying to alleviate the sudden pressure. The fight had been short, due to the fact that Danny hadn’t been aware of his partner’s intentions and thus hadn’t expected it when Steve suddenly turned on him with the leash in his hands. Steve used his bigger body mass to subdue him. He got exactly one hit in before his hands were secured, he’d been spitting with rage but Steve just pulled his tie loose and gagged him with it. When Steve closed the collar around his neck, his cock took an interest. He feels himself flush because he’s sure Steve felt his erection when he carried Danny upstairs. His partner ignored it though and tied him to the head board. If he twists to the right he can look into the dark hallway, but the curtains are closed and it’s too dark to actually see anything. He tries to loosen the leash again, pulling hard enough to make the headboard creak ominously. Sadly it doesn’t give._

*****

Steve silently watches his partner from the hall, trying to get the leash of his hands. It’s wasn’t going to happen, Steve knew his knots. He had been furious with Danny, always running his mouth. He hated the CIA as well, so he wasn’t going to agree with them. Well not out loud. On his way out of the building his hands found Eddies forgotten leash and collar. As he fingered the collar in his pocket he suddenly knew exactly how he was going to make Danny pay.

His hand drifts over his cheek, quietly hissing when he brushes a spot that’s sure to be a bruise tomorrow. Danny tried to put up a fight but Steve had the element of surprise and in the end he hadn’t been a match to Steve’s strength. He tied his hands tightly together, before gagging Danny with his tie. The finishing touch was the collar. He’d heaved the blond over his shoulder, discovering an interesting little tidbit about his partner. Danny had been hard, and that made his own cock stand to attention. He deposited Danny on the bed, even gagged Danny wasn’t silent, it made him smile. Steve seriously underestimated what the sight of a dishevelled Danny, completely at his mercy would do to him. He palms his now rock hard cock through his pants as he stands there debating his next step. With Danny responding the way he did a whole new world of punishments opened up.

He needs to think about consent and Danny needs to calm down. He decides to go for a swim, clear his head before he takes it to the next level.

******

On his return, he showers downstairs. Standing naked in the kitchen sipping his coffee he knows that Danny’s already given him the green light by letting him restrain him in such a way. He’s sure the blond could have gotten out if he really didn’t want to be there. He strains his ears but there are no sounds of struggling coming from the bedroom. Panic seizes his limbs and he hurries upstairs, when he sees Danny sitting on his knees the tension bleeds away and he breathes a sigh of relief. But then he gets a good look at Danny. The blond is panting through the gag, he’s flushed and he’s flexing his hips into Steve’s bunched up pillow. He must have made some noise because on the bed Danny stiffens, turning his head towards the sound.

Danny’s eyes are nearly black with desire as he searches the shadows of the hall. Danny tries to speak, but all that comes out is a muffled sound that could easily be his name. Seeing Danny so needy and not being able to do anything about it save for humping the pillow awakens  something primal in Steve. He stalks forward, revealing himself to his prey. Danny’s eyes widen, and he shuffles back as far as the leash lets him. Steve smirks at that, while he follows Danny further onto the bed. He drapes himself over Danny’s back, halting all movement. He mouths the blond’s ear, biting the earlobe.

“If you call me an animal, I’m going to behave like one. Now, I need you to listen carefully. Can you do that?” A muffled, angry response and Steve sighs.

“Just nod your head Danny.” He slides his hands down to Danny’s waist and squeezes. When he doesn’t respond, he leans down. “I have all day baby, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Your choice.”

He feels Danny’s shudder more than he sees it, but eventually the blond nods his head yes. Steve grins.

“Good boy. I’m done with letting you run your mouth. From now on there will be consequences every time you overdo it. This” he caresses the soaked gag, and tugs the leash, “ is me setting an example.”

He needs to know how on board Danny is, so he carefully presses his straining cock against Danny’s ass, and the blond gasps. He lets his hand trail down Danny’s abs, his fingers finding the outline of Danny’s cock. He chuckles when Danny pushes into the touch.

“If you need me to stop tap whatever you can reach three times okay?”

Danny nods his head and Steve grins at how fast the blond responds.

“You’re mine now.” He growls into Danny’s ear.

He leans to the side, rummaging through the dresser until he finds his lube. His cock twitches in anticipation and he knows he won’t be able to last long. He pushes his hands under Danny’s shirt and lets them roam until they find the hard nubs, tweaking them and earning a low groan from Danny. He kisses Danny’s neck and drops his hands to the top of the blond’s pants, working them open and tugging them down over narrow hips to his knees. Working together they get Danny naked from the waist down in no time at all. He slaps Danny’s ass and he takes a few seconds to enjoy the fading red hand print. He cups Danny’s cheeks and pulls them apart, he sinks down and softly blows over the furled hole. He smirks when it clenches, he leans in and licks around and over the rim. Once, twice before pulling back to assess Danny’s reaction. The blond is pulling on the leash and shaking his head but he doesn’t tap anything so Steve dives back in. Flattening his tongue he licks broad stripes over the clenched hole, willing it to relax. He tongues the hole, soaking it in saliva before spearing his tongue just past the rim. Danny tries to shift away but Steve just tightens his hands keeping him in place. Seconds later Danny starts to relax and begins to push back, effectively riding Steve’s face. Minutes later he pulls back and Danny whines through the gag. Steve chuckles and slaps Danny’s ass again, while he picks up the discarded boxers to wipe his face. His cock is hard and leaking but he resists the urge to touch it. He knows that if he does he’s going to cum and he needs Danny to cum first.

He turns Danny around,shuffling forward so Danny’s ass is in his lap. He takes the time to lube Danny up so he can get himself back under control. He grabs Danny’s cock with slippery fingers and gives it a few pulls, it wetly slaps back against the blond’s abs. He looks at Danny and smirks. He pushes Danny’s legs out as far as they can, exposing him to Steve’s hungry gaze. He grips his own cock and drags it down over Danny’s slick hole. Tapping the rim before pushing forward. He groans when the head pops past the rim. Slowly feeding his cock into Danny’s tight hole is testing his restraint.

“Fuck, Danny. If you could see yourself right now. Your body pulling me in, you’re so hot inside. So fucking hot. Fuck. Baby ..  I need to .. Sorry.."

He’s aware he’s babbling but he can no longer think straight. He thrusts his hips forward, bottoming out in one easy slide. He pulls back slowly, before driving back in. Danny’s legs are now clamped tightly around Steve’s waist. Gripping the headboard for leverage he sets a brutal, punishing rhythm. Every few minutes he slightly changes his position until Danny’s back arches and Steve knows he found what he was aiming for. Danny’s cock is leaking copious amounts of cum as it twitches on his stomach.

“Come on Danny, cum for me.”

Danny shakes his head and Steve grins, challenge accepted. He bends down so he can look Danny in the eye without breaking his rhythm.

“You are going to cum on my cock or you are not going to cum at all. So stop being a little _bitch_ and do as you’re told for once.”

Danny squeezes his eyes shut, wildly shaking his head but Steve can see the tremors shocking through Danny’s body.

“Look at me! Now Danny.”

He uses his commander voice and it does the trick, Danny’s eyes fly open and his ass clutches around Steve’s cock like a vice as he comes. He doesn’t give his partner time to relax, he pulls out and flips Danny onto his stomach. He slides back in and grips Danny’s hips tight as he fucks into him with abandon. Sweat drips down his nose onto Danny’s damp shirt, as he chases his own orgasm. Danny looks over his shoulder and the bastard clenches his muscles. His rhythm falters, his groin tightens and he growls as he comes hard. He slumps over Danny’s back trying to catch his breath. He clumsily undoes the knot and releases Danny’s hands. Rolling to the side and onto his back, he grins lazily at Danny who drops the soaked tie on the floor with a grimace. He drags him down into a kiss, licking into his mouth. Danny breaks the kiss, still not saying anything.

“Well it seems I found the perfect way to shut you up.”

Danny opens his mouth but Steve pulls him back into a lazy kiss. Danny settles against him and Steve trails his hand down to Danny’s ass. He fingers the swollen, hot rim and Danny hisses into the kiss. But Steve shushes the protest.

“Mmmm let me Danny. Please?”

“Yeah, okay. Anything babe.”

Steve shivers when he hears how wrecked Danny sounds. He drags a finger through the mess slowly trickling out of Danny’s hole. Using two fingers to stop the flow and pushing it back inside.

They kiss for a long time, their tongues lazily sliding together never really breaking contact. Danny is the one to eventually pull back, groaning when Steve wiggles his fingers.

“So you love me right?”

Danny blinks at him and Steve smirks.

“What makes you say that?”

“Danny you just let me fuck you into submission.”

“That’s right. _I let you_. Remember that, you animal.”

Steve pouts, “I’m not an animal.”

“You just proved to me you are every bit the Neanderthal animal I accused you of being.”

“No you made me do that. Consequences Danny. Every time you run your mouth.”

“What? No. Steve seriously, I always run my mouth. It’s who I am.”

“Yeah, so we’re going to need more lube. And a plug.”

“Steve I’m serious.”

“Me too. Every time Danny.”

Danny sags against him and he smiles, nuzzling into the blond hair.

“I love you. I need you to know that.”

“I love you too. We will talk later, right now I need a nap. You wore me out and I’m not twenty five any more.”

Steve smiles, loving how easy and natural the next level seems to be. Of course there will be hiccups but as always they’ll handle it together.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo my good friend Mireille wrote a tiny story in Dutch and I enjoyed it so much that I translated it, fleshed it out a bit and added all the smut so I could share it with you guys. It's a follow up to s9e01. This is mostly smut but we tried to keep them in character. I hope you enjoyed this smutty one shot. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. English is not my first language so if you see any big mistakes please let me know so I can correct it. Any and all mistakes are my own, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
